


Mercury Retrograde

by Cendari



Series: You Can Let Go [1]
Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Hot Sex, Humor, Romance, Sam is a Sex God
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cendari/pseuds/Cendari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Andy and Sam could have gotten together but didn't. First time: Mercury Retrgrade (Cross-posted on FF.net)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercury Retrograde

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Okey doke, so I have yet to really see any Sam/Andy 5+1's, so I decided to give it a try myself. Anybody familiar with my previous work knows that my specialty tends to be more a "What If?" approach - "What If they did this different?" "What If this hadn't happened?". I can't make any promises as to how long it will take me to finish this (if I ever manage to finish it), but please enjoy in the meantime.
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned Rookie Blue, do you seriously think I would have let her get engaged to Lukewarm? For the record: I do not own Rookie Blue, I just try not to throw things at my TV every week. :-)

After Andy confesses that she hadn't been scared while bargaining for the life of her training officer and his informant because, as completely powerless as he'd been (not to mention how much delight he seemed to have taken in making her life a misery), she feels safe with him regardless, she doesn't back away when he pulls her closer and leans in, murmuring her last name. Instead, she closes the gap between their lips and quickly finds herself swept away by the sheer amount of sensation that courses through her.

Their kiss starts off tentatively, but rapidly turns incendiary as Andy and the mysterious man of hidden depths start to inspect each others' tonsils. Swarek spins and presses Andy up against the side of his car, boxing her in with his arms on either side of her shoulders. Andy doesn't care and winds herself around him like a vine, running her fingers through his hair and into his scalp.

Sam pulls away from their kiss, and dives into the super-soft skin over her pulse-point that's been tempting him all damned day. She smells fantastic – a combination of jasmine-scented lotion and something that seems to be pure Andy – and now that he's tasted one spot, he wants to test every other spot on her delicious body. For comparison purposes, of course.

The slamming of The Black Penny's back door is like a bucket of cold water being thrown over them as they suddenly remember exactly where they're about to get naked. Andy wets her bee-stung lips and clears a throat gone suddenly dry as she foggily considers her options.

She could walk away right now and pretend this never happened. She knows now that though he might grumble and/or use every trick in his obviously considerable arsenal to convince her to change her mind, Sam Swarek is honorable enough that he would never think of forcing the issue.

Or, she could try to get him out of her system – an all night marathon of sex and fire – that would probably make things difficult and awkward between them afterwards, especially when she gets to the point where she's comfortable enough to start dating. Also, awkwardness between them would probably get in the way of him being her training officer, and after today, payback and hazing aside, Andy knows that she doesn't want anyone but Swarek to be in charge of her training. (She especially wants him to teach her that combo he used to take down that thug while they were looking for Emily.)

But Andy has a feeling that a million nights with Sam Swarek wouldn't be enough to get him out of her system. She also has a sneaking suspicion that being with him could and would ruin her for any other.

Before she can even begin to put what she's thinking into words, he takes things into his own hands by handing her a slip of paper. "Look, that's my phone number and address. If you decide you want to see what this thing between us is, give me a call. If not, no harm, no foul; we can forget this ever happened."

Andy can't stop herself from biting her lip, tasting him and that kiss all over again, and peers up at him through lowered lashes. "What if I don't want to forget?"

He grins, flashing those dimples, and swoops in to steal another kiss. "Then I guess you have a decision to make, don't you, McNally?"

"Andy," she murmurs, already aching for another taste, as she follows him when he pulls away.

"Hmm?" he queries, distracted as she mouths along his jawline, swirling the tip of her tongue in erotic patterns on his skin.

She draws back and smiles at him, eyes dark with desire. "If you're going to kiss me like that, Officer Swarek,you'd better start calling me 'Andy'."

He returns her smile and leans in, nuzzling her nose with his, a gesture that suddenly seems a thousand times more intimate than the sharing of bodies that she knows they'll get to sooner or later. "Sam," he replies. "When we're in uniform, we're McNally and Swarek. Out of uniform, however, we're…"

"Naked?" she chimes in with an appreciative glance down his body, proving that she did look yesterday when he put on his impromptu strip show. The fact that she hadn't blushed and run when he dropped his pants had impressed him – the interest in her eyes that she had tried like hell to keep hidden had egged him on.

His slow smile is thoroughly lascivious as the corners of his eyes crinkle with genuine amusement. "You're a wicked tease," he accuses without heat.

"Oh no," she assures quickly, her voice getting lower and huskier, "a tease is someone who doesn't plan to follow through. I have every intention of following through." The hard ridge pressed against her belly palpably twitches at her words and tone, and the smile she flashes is carnal as she raises a slender eyebrow.

"Jesus," he grits out between suddenly clenched teeth.

Andy catches movement out of the corner of her and looks over just in time to see a flash of blonde hair disappear behind another car. She knows that hair, has disliked its bitchy owner for months now, and she comes back to earth with an almost audible thump. "Oh, damn it," she groans, leaning her forehead against her Training Officer's chest as her arms fall from their position around his waist.

She repeatedly bumps her head against his chest as she swears under her breath, ignoring his requests to tell him what's wrong. She's busy thinking of everything that can go wrong, especially if Gail, who has already proven that she doesn't care who she steps on to get ahead if Dov's story about how she swooped in and stole his collar while he was catching his breath is to be believed, decides to take out some of her competition by starting a rumor or reporting them to Boyko. Or both.

Andy looks up to let Sam know, to try to let him down gently, knowing that he'll let her file this under "Temporary Lapse in Sanity" – he won't like it, but he'll do it anyway – when she sees the gentle, knowing look in his eyes. Somehow, somewhere along the way, he's forgiven her for blowing his cover yesterday. He doesn't want to do this as revenge for yesterday, by leading her on and breaking her heart once she's invested in him, in them; he's doing this because he wants to get to know the woman who came after him into the lion's den, even though he'd given her absolutely no reason to do so. The anger and sarcasm that escapes is more frustration at losing eight months of his life than anything else. He doesn't regret helping Emily escape one bit, even if it did cost him his case against Hill.

Her resolve switches – Andy fully realizes that she'd be completely insane to let him get away from her now. She reaches up and pulls him down to meet her lips; the kiss is short, but reassuring.

"If we're going to do this, we need to establish some ground rules," she mumbles against his lips. "First rule: no fooling around at the barn, here, or on duty."

Andy pulls away to see him flash a smile that says that he's betting he can change her mind, but he agrees a moment later, "That goes without saying. Rule two: this is an exclusive arrangement. If either of us wants out to see other people, we let the other one know as soon as possible."

Andy has no problem with that; she's no cheater and the mere thought of having to share him with another woman makes her nauseous. "Agreed." She spares a brief thought for Homicide Luke, who is cute and has been giving her interested glances the past couple of days, but who also doesn't inspire anything near the level of fascination for her that Sam does. "Rule three: this stays completely between us. You don't tell your friends; I don't tell mine."

"And the first person who does let something slip has to pay a penalty," he adds, "to be decided upon by the winner." The look in his eyes tells her that any punishment will be mutually enjoyable regardless of who loses and she responds with an equally wicked smile. "Anything else?"

She doesn't want to ask the next question, but knows she has to if only in the interests of her own health. "Are you clean?"

"Yes, on all counts," he answers without hesitation. Under normal circumstances, he'd consider being insulted - but these aren't normal circumstances by any means. Normal circumstances wouldn't have him coming off an eight-month-long undercover assignment as a small-time drug dealer and addict. Cops working undercover in the world of illegal drugs have been known to get hooked; it was and continues to be an unfortunate hazard of the job. Sam had been lucky in that he'd never had to ingest the drugs he was buying in front of somebody else for the sake of maintaining his cover (well, other than a quick taste to verify the quality, but that's a given).

Add to that the fact that his main dealings with women would have been with prostitutes and other miscellaneous addicts - neither of whom are well known for safe sex practices (or spectacular hygiene in general), and Andy has cause to be concerned. If Sam was being honest, he probably would have lost respect for her if she hadn't asked.

Sam, however, while he hadn't lived the life of a monk before going under, had been able to cope with the extra-long dry spell with the help of Rosy Palm and her five friends and the back room of a rather sleazy video store. Just to be safe, though, he'd paid his favorite techs at the crime lab a visit after cooling off yesterday and bribed them to quietly rush his blood tests through. Sam had gotten the results via voicemail just before coming to the bar tonight.

The radiant smile he gets in return for his instant, honest answer lights up the night and makes his insides quiver. Before he can curb the impulse, Sam leans in and kisses the smile right off her lips. This isn't going to be easy - in fact, he's expecting a hell of a roller-coaster ride - but right now his world has narrowed to just the beautiful, intelligent, recklessly brave woman in front of him, and he can't seem to find it in himself to care otherwise.

Andy's going to lead him on a merry chase, this he knows already; and despite the fact that she's going to do more selflessly courageous stunts that are going to give him premature grey hairs, and that she's going to make him so angry at times that he'll want to strangle her, he knows it's worth it - that she's worth it.

"Do you want to go to your place or mine?" he murmurs into her ear in a tone that makes her tingle deliciously in response.

"Yours," she answers after a beat. Andy knows that, no matter how this relationship goes, she could never regret a single moment spent with this man, but she also has no reason right now to expect that anything would go differently than any other relationship she's been in before. She needs at least the option of an escape should the urge to run get to be too strong to resist.

Sam kisses her one last time, short and sweet, and turns her loose. He's deeply amused when her knees wobble for a split second before she gets her balance back, but he holds back the laugh and waves her back inside to say her good-nights. "Now who's the tease?" she mutters under her breath as she brushes past him. Andy can only jump when he gently swats her ass in silent response.

She returns to the bar, taking her time to avoid raising the suspicion of her friends, but at the end of ten minutes she's finished her scotch, paid for it and its predecessors, and bids the other rookies a cheerful goodnight.

Sam is skulking in the shadows when she re-exits The Black Penny and he takes delight in sneaking up and grabbing her from behind. When Andy reacts to defend herself, he counters her with irritatingly practiced ease and has her pinned against him, her back to his front, in under three seconds. Andy shivers with delight as he takes advantage of their positions to very lightly nuzzle the exposed skin on her neck with lips and nose.

Andy has never met anyone who can affect her like this; nobody else in her past has been able to take her from cold to simmering to hot in just a few seconds and with such minimal effort. Overall, he's barely touched her yet - his hands haven't even gotten beneath her clothes! - but her skin is flushed, her breasts are swollen and tender, her nipples are hard as diamonds, and her panties are already well past soaked.

Whatever else may or may not happen between them, she knows that sex will never, ever be an issue or a problem.

He lets her get a hand free, and she immediately snakes it between their bodies to palm the erection currently straining against his zipper. Andy squeezes just a little, silently marveling at his shape and size, and Sam cuts off his gasp of air by sinking his teeth into her shoulder, stopping her smug chuckle in its tracks. The sharp sting streaks through her, the pain warring with the pleasure of what his hands are doing to her, and she finds herself sucking in oxygen like it's going out of style as her knees start to sag.

Sam sucks gently at the red flesh marking where he bit her in silent apology, thankful that he hadn't broken the skin, and is relieved when she doesn't tense or pull away. He knows that right now he could probably take her right here in the parking lot, or up against the wall of the building, but the woman who literally saved his ass today deserves better than that.

So he forces himself to let her go, and ushers her into the passenger seat of his car (which is a total piece of crap after 8 months of only being driven sporadically by Oliver's wife, and is getting replaced ASAP - something big and manly and shiny, he thinks), hustling around to take his place behind the wheel. He glances over at his passenger, taking in her flushed cheeks, bright eyes, and tousled hair in the dim lighting, and thinks that this look rivals her buttoned-up uniform for sheer sexiness.

He can see hickeys already developing on the side of her neck and has plans to add a few more by morning; the thought of any retaliation or punishment she might dole out makes him throb with need and he starts the car with jerky movements.

The console between them means that she isn't able to snuggle up to him, which is probably a good thing considering the way her mere presence screws with his internal equilibrium. Any physical distraction attempts she makes are bound to end with the car wrapped around a telephone pole. Since he also needs his right hand to shift the gears, he can't tease her like he wants to; he knows she'd like to be closer, but he settles for being grateful when she merely wraps her hand possessively around his upper thigh and leaves it there.

Before Sam knows it, he has Andy pressed against the inside of his front door. He curves his hands under her rear and lifts her up, her legs wrap around his waist as if by reflex, and he anchors her against the door with his pelvis as first his shirt comes off, and then hers.

He's amazed at the silkiness of her skin, how smooth and supple her body is as he wraps his arms around her back, one hand sliding up to cup the back of her head while the other dips into the back of her jeans. She surges up against him as his fingertips brush the cleft between her cheeks, and Sam knows they have to find a bed.

Now.

The hand that has been teasing undiscovered territory regretfully slips back out of her pants and moves down to support her as he backs away from the entrance and goes in distracted search of his bedroom.

Her sports bra disappears somewhere along the way and he has to stop his search for a comfortable horizontal surface for almost ten minutes just to properly pay homage to the perfection laid bare before his very eyes. He nips and licks, sucks and nibbles her breasts until she is writhing against him, gasping for air, and calling to every deity she can think of.

When Andy finally pulls him away from her chest, her breasts are slick and shiny with the evidence of his attentions; Sam's eyes, when he finally looks at her, are so dark she can't see his irises and in this moment, this situation with a man she only met yesterday and otherwise barely knows, she has never felt more desired, nor this powerful.

It's a heady feeling, and Andy ravages his mouth, trying to let him know in the only way she can that it's entirely mutual. She tangles her fingers in his surprisingly soft hair and gently scratches his scalp with her nails, eliciting a slightly surprised moan from Sam as he surges against her.

Sam finally finds his bedroom and drops Andy onto the bed, halting for a minute to take in the sight of her, mussed and flushed, swollen lips and hardened nipples, propped up on her elbows and watching him with that hot look in her eyes that does things to him. His slow smile comes with a laugh of exhilaration, one that she answers, and he can hardly believe that this beautiful creature is here with him, wanting him like he wants her.

He kneels on the bed between her legs and unfastens the button on her jeans, drawing the zipper down tortuously slowly while she watches in silence. In a show of flexibility and control that surprises and tantalizes him, Andy raises her entire lower half in the air, even as her upper body remains propped up on her elbows.

Sam's eyes bulge - she's quite obviously in great shape, but this level of athleticism and flexibility is an enticing surprise. "Where did you learn to do that?" he asks as he hooks his fingers into her waistband and draws her jeans and panties off in one smooth movement, tossing them off to parts unknown.

Andy's eyes twinkle as she laces her fingers behind his neck, pulling him back up and over her. "I may have been a gymnast in a past life."

The piece of information does things to him that should be illegal, he thinks, leaning in for another long, tongue-tangler of a kiss, before he nips, licks, and sucks his way down her front. Sam pays special attention to her raspberry-tipped breasts, perfectly-sized as they are, and she's gasping his name in seconds. "So pretty," he murmurs into her flesh, gently rasping his evening stubble against her sensitive skin.

Her nails are gouging divots into his scalp and shoulders as she writhes beneath him. "Sam, oh god, Sam," she cries, her husky voice music to his ears. He decides it's time to move on and pauses briefly to swirl his tongue around and into her navel, mumbling compliments and praise into her skin all the while.

Sam finally finds himself face-to-face with the gates to paradise - he's barely touched her and she's already soaked and swollen - after a moment to admire her he leans in brushes a feather-light kiss across her clitoris. Andy practically yodels in reply and sucks in a long, shuddering breath. Sam flicks his tongue against that same little bundle of nerves a few times and then settles in for a good, long suckle. She tastes fantastic against his tongue, sweet and spicy with a hint of saltiness and a touch of that jasmine-scented lotion. Yummy.

Andy's back arches and her cries of pleasure are getting shorter and breathier as he rushes her up towards the precipice. Her hands have left his body and instead are clenched so tightly in the sheets beneath her that her knuckles have turned white. Sam finds her entrance with his hand and slips a single finger inside her body - instantly her inner walls clamp down on the invader and he needs to use a little more force to press two fingers into her. He curls them up, searching for the spot that should be just... right...

There. Andy sobs and her hips surge upwards; Sam can feel her muscles tensing and rippling and knows that it won't take long to push her over the edge. He rolls her clit between his teeth in the same moment that he presses against that spot inside her again and she simply explodes.

She cries out on another shuddering breath as every muscle in her body clenches shockingly hard, her heels dig into the mattress as her back arches, and Andy nearly passes out from the sheer force of her climax. Sam busies himself lapping up the physical evidence of her release and he's so turned on right now he could probably pound nails.

He gently and skilfully eases her down from her high, careful not to let her come down too far as she all but purrs her satisfaction. Her chest still heaves with each breath and he watches her breasts wobble with no little appreciation, trying not to give in to the smug grin that threatens to overtake his face.

Her gleeful, breathless laugh fills his ears as Andy tugs him up for a kiss before he has a chance to wipe his face off. She doesn't seem to care that the taste of her is shared between them, and Sam is amazed at his luck in finding this girl all over again.

Without warning, Andy rolls them over so she's on top and flashes him a wicked grin. "My turn." Sam wants what he knows she's planning to do more than he has words to express, but right now he really, really needs to be inside her.

"Next time," he insists with a smile that she returns. Andy positions them so that the head of his cock is just nudging her entrance and starts to lower herself onto him when he remembers what his next concern was: "Protection?"

Her next smile is radiant and she catches his eye as she deliberately sinks down onto him in one slow, smooth glide of pure sensation. They both exhale on a moan at the feel of him stretching her insides to their limits. Andy closes her eyes and drops her chin to her chest as she experimentally uses her inner muscles to squeeze him. His next groan is louder and drawn-out. "We're covered," she assures him eventually.

Andy doesn't waste time telling him that she had decided on an IUD method of birth control after doing her research and realizing that shift work as a cop is too unpredictable to be able to take a pill at the same time every day.

Her musings are forgotten when Sam grips her hips and urges her to move, slowly picking up the pace until she doesn't need his encouragement and he can focus on things other than how damned tight she is, or how good she feels, though he tells her so in a voice gone gravelly with tightly leashed control. He knows this isn't going to last long, but wants to make this as good for her as possible.

His attention moves to other things like her breasts, bouncing and swaying just out of reach of his mouth. So he moves one hand up to tease her nipple, revelling in the way her body squeezes him in reply. His other hand slips between them to the place they are joined and strokes her center with firm pressure, a simple torture that makes her long, easy strokes stall and shudder as she clenches around him. Sam is barely hanging on to his control, just trying to hold out long enough for her orgasm again.

But Andy is no fool, having gained an inkling as to how long it's been for him, and has sussed out his plan which, while noble and bizarrely touching, is not what he needs right now. A barely-remembered belly-dancing class comes in handy as she lowers her upper body until her breasts are barely brushing the sparse hair on his chest and, keeping him buried inside her to the root, rolls her hips in gentle circles.

She kisses him fiercely, attempting to explore every inch of his mouth with her tongue and when he's wide-eyed and speechless she pulls away and nibbles on his earlobe. "Come for me, Sam. I want you to, I want to feel it. Do it, Sam, come for me."

Her hot whisper has done the trick and he flips them back over in a flash. One hard thrust, two, three; he comes undone on the fourth, roaring her name to the ceiling as he empties himself into her body. His hand moves like lightning between them, frantically stroking her clit - the sensation of this beautiful, disciplined man losing all control and exploding deep within her is almost enough to do it for her; the way his gun-callused fingers feel manipulating her bundle of nerves is the clincher and Andy screams her pleasure to the heavens as she joins him in ecstasy.

Sam's vision starts to grey out and he's panting like he had that time he'd been forced to chase a suspect on foot for 12 blocks on the hottest day of the year. When he returns to earth again his face is buried in the smooth curve of Andy's neck and her heartbeat is thudding under his ear. He's fairly sure he's crushing her (even if he did lose some weight while undercover), but she doesn't seem to be complaining and has, in fact, wrapped herself around him in a full-body hug.

His chuckle is born of pure euphoria as he shakily raises himself up on his forearms to look down at her. "Never would have pegged you for a screamer, McNally."

The wickedly carnal smirk that he's already starting to love appears on her bee-stung lips, "I guess I've never had the right inspiration before." Her words are a balm on his slightly battered ego - ever since he'd first discovered the joy to be had in a woman's embrace, he'd prided himself on always ensuring that his partner had her fill before allowing himself the same. Eight long months without or not, to blow his nut after only a few minutes is more than a little humiliating.

His cock is still half-hard, still deep inside her, and she applies a squeeze that makes him hiss. For the first time his face is an open book to her, and she watches his thoughts with fascination. "Sam," she says firmly with another squeeze, "if this gets any better, I am seriously going to have to rethink my standards."

He considers her solemnly, taking in the eyes that are still so dilated they look black, the dark hair spread across his pillow, flushed face and chest, the previously noted bee-stung lips, the rapidly darkening hickeys decorating her neck, shoulders and upper chest, and thinks that she is the most appealing thing he has ever seen. Sam captures her mouth in a long, slow kiss, letting himself sink into this amazing woman - this woman that makes him feel more alive in five minutes than all the dangerous undercover assignments in the world ever could.

This girl, with her Bambi eyes and steely determination, her soft heart and untutored instincts, is one that he could easily find himself falling in love with. Right then and there, he vows that no matter what happens between them, nothing and no one will stop him from turning her into the amazing cop he knows she's capable of becoming.

Sam rolls to the side, slipping out of her with regret, and settles on his back, amazed when Andy follows him and winds up on top of him. She stacks her hands on his chest and rests her chin on them, content to just lie there and watch him until she gets the urge to run. Sam props his head up with a pillow and runs his hand up and down her spine with a touch that is more soothing now than arousing.

Amazingly, the silence is comfortable; neither seems to feel the need to fill the post-coital haze with mindless chatter, and Sam appears to be perfectly content to let her lay on top of him like a full-body blanket. Eventually though, the past few days of non-stop stress and the exhaustion caused by two incredible orgasms catch up to her and Andy lets her eyelids drift shut. She'll just grab an hour or two and be out of there by dawn...

RBRBRBRBRBRBRBRB

When Andy awakens in the same position she fell asleep in, she's a bit disoriented. Sunlight is creeping in from behind the blinds on the windows and her mattress is moving; it takes her a second to remember where she is and how she got there. Her eyes snap open and immediately her gaze collides with Sam's.

He is rumpled and watching her with eyes are slowly blinking the leftover sleepiness from them, and Andy thinks that he has never looked so appealing. "Morning," she husks.

The hand that isn't wrapped around her back comes up to cradle her cheek in his large palm and he seems quietly amazed to find her still there. (To be honest, she's more than amazed, and it really should scare her that she actually spent the night in someone else's bed and didn't feel the need to run to safety once.) "Good morning," he replies just as softly.

The bedroom window is open and they can distantly hear the sounds of the city waking up, but here and now they are lost in their own little world - one that contains only the two of them and this feeling of unutterable peace and rightness.

Just when Andy is considering braving morning breath and kissing him, Sam's eyes flash with mischief - she has only a split second to consider that before he shifts under her and then he's pressing inside her, drawing her back down upon him until their pelvises meet.

Andy's face is pressed to his shoulder, she's already panting as her body stretches to accommodate him, clutching at the sheets on either side of his shoulders. "You are seriously evil," she mutters into his skin, and then shudders with sensation when she literally feels the chuckle rumble through his chest.

With his hands on her hips holding her aloft, Sam starts to move - he thrusts and writhes, moving his hips in circles while fully sheathed within her body - and it's not long before she's thundering up and into her first climax of the day.

Sam stills while Andy convulses above him, her inner muscles' rhythmic pulsing is close to driving him crazy. "Okay?" he asks when her eyes finally slit open.

"Never better. More?"

Sam chortles and rolls them over, hooking her knees over his elbows as they go drawing her lower body up into a new and interesting angle. An afterthought has her stuffing a pillow under her hips for support, before Andy wraps her arms around as much of him as she can - which is quite a lot, considering she's almost bent double.

He anchors his hands on either side of her body and rolls his spine, driving into her in one smooth stroke; the slightly different position means the tip of his erection nudges that special place inside her with almost every pass before planting itself within her even deeper than before, and Andy nearly shrieks the first time it happens. Before too long, she's moaning and whimpering, interspersed with chants of his name and calls to god, and the sight and sound and feel of her is almost too much for him.

Sam leans down, never letting his pace falter, and plants his face in the sensitive curve of her neck, deliberately scratching her his with morning growth of whiskers. Andy's giggle gets lost in the drawn-out moan that comes when he rotates his hips in a small circle once he bottoms out.

Andy's skin is on fire, and she can't believe this man - who she's really only known for less than 48 hours - is playing her body like a virtuoso plays a violin. He seems to know exactly what she needs a split second before she does and that instinctive knowledge has her hurtling full-length towards the climax that is just out of reach.

"So close," she whines between heavy pants of air, "so close." He hasn't kissed her yet this morning, hasn't touched her breasts or her clitoris, hasn't done any of the standard foreplay, and yet Andy has never been this turned on in her life. "God, Sam, I'm so close."

Her words go from his ears straight to his cock, and he can feel her sheath start to ripple in anticipation. He's close too, so close he can almost taste it, and his testicles draw up to his body in preparation for the imminent explosion. "I know, sweetheart, I know. Just let go, I'm right behind you." She resists him for a moment, until he barks at her: "Let go, McNally, now!"

His tone brokers no disobedience, and Andy has conditioned herself enough over the past few months to obey that command voice no matter what. She bursts into a full-body orgasm, crying out and sobbing as every nerve in her body comes alive in one giant starburst of sensation. She feels the hot pulses of his release deep within her and convulses again.

"Wow," she says an indeterminate amount of time later when they've recovered somewhat.

Sam lifts himself off her and rolls to the side and Andy can't not roll with him to snuggle into him. "You can say that again."

"Wow," she repeats with a soft giggle.

Sam cracks a grin and presses an affectionate kiss to her forehead. "Agreed." He glances over at his alarm clock and winces. Their morning romp had taken longer than he'd thought and in another five minutes they would officially be running late. With a lot of reluctance he untangles their limbs and rises, finding and pulling on his jeans after a moment's search.

Andy murmurs a token protest when he leaves the bed, but the view is too good to pass up and she sits up so as to get the full picture. Sam looks over at her in time to catch her appreciative ogling and returns the favor by openly looking at her unashamedly bare breasts.

"Go grab a shower," he instructs with a broad grin, gesturing in the direction of his bathroom. "I'm just going to put some coffee on and I'll join you."

"Promise?" Andy clambers to her feet and balances herself on the bed, posing like she's in uniform with her hands on her imaginary utility belt and gives him her best interrogation look. Her nudity makes it less effective than it might have been had she actually been in uniform, but her teasing has the intended effect when she sees Sam's eyes darken with suddenly renewed interest.

"Minx," he accuses without heat, even more reluctantly turning away from the fantastic picture she presents.

Her bright laughter rings in his ears and he hears the thud as her feet hit the floor before she scampers into his ensuite bathroom. Sam makes the fastest pot of coffee ever and hustles to join his young rookie for another quick playtime session before they have to show up at work.

Andy's chortles of delight echo in the bathroom when Sam takes her up against the shower tiles, though she's quickly distracted by what he's doing to her body. Soon, she knows, it will be her turn to transform Sam into a puddle of mush. For now, though, this is way too much fun to quibble over who gets to take the lead.

_And this is only going to get better._

_Wow._


End file.
